


Le grand bal

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Halloween in Transylvania [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood and Torture, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Ramsay Bolton is a vampire, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle série en cinq partie (une quintalogie du coup ?) que je publierais à l'occasion de Halloween, si j'arrive à la finir. Attention multi-fandom et couples wtf en vue. Petite précision : ce chapitre parle d'une relation de domination très extrême, consentante mais très extrême, donc si vous êtes sensible c'est peut-être préférable de ne pas lire cet OS. Pour les autres, bonne lecture à vous.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Luna Lovegood
Series: Halloween in Transylvania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Le grand bal

**Author's Note:**

> On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle série en cinq partie (une quintalogie du coup ?) que je publierais à l'occasion de Halloween, si j'arrive à la finir. Attention multi-fandom et couples wtf en vue. Petite précision : ce chapitre parle d'une relation de domination très extrême, consentante mais très extrême, donc si vous êtes sensible c'est peut-être préférable de ne pas lire cet OS. Pour les autres, bonne lecture à vous.

** Le Grand Bal **

Ces boucles blondes chutaient dans son cou, qu’elle offrait sans défense aux féroces crocs de son compagnon : Ramsay Bolton. Ils s’étaient rencontrés dix ans plus tôt, dans la cité éternelle, la “capitale” du monde des vampires, un endroit qui était inaccessible aux humains ordinaires. 

Luna n’était pas une vampire, en revanche elle avait obtenu certains passe-droit en se liant à l’un des leurs comme elle l’avait fait. Et depuis, elle explorait sans vergogne ce nouveau monde, où elle était désormais respectée pour ce qu’elle était. 

\- Fais-moi mal Ramsay, lui ordonna-t-elle 

Et alors, il plongea ces deux canines dans sa peau blanche, presque aussi blanche que les leurs, et suça son sang. Il laisserait une marque, comme à chaque fois, qui s’estomperait au bout d’une semaine ou deux. Il aimait en parsemer son corps de porcelaine, pour montrer qu’elle était à lui et à personne d’autre. Et, la Serdaigle se laissait faire sans la moindre résistance, elle avait prit goût à cette domination parfaitement volontaire. A tout moment, elle pouvait y mettre fin si elle le désirait, mais la vérité était qu’ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. 

Tandis qu’elle sentait son sang quitter son corps, Luna aperçu une chouette toquer au carreau de la fenêtre de leur chambre à coucher. 

\- Ramsay, murmura-t-elle, nous ne sommes plus tout seuls je crois. 

Le vampire se releva, les canines rouges. Quelques gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur le cou de sa bien-aimée, avant qu’il n’essuie sa bouche. Puis, il alla ouvrir au volatile et se saisit de la missive qu’il transportait. 

\- Je ne m’y ferais jamais, les corbeaux sont bien plus discrets que des hiboux. 

Il décacheta la lettre, ne faisant pas attention aux armoiries qui avaient marqué le sceau en cire. 

\- “ _ Démons et succubes, _

_ Vous êtes cordialement invités au bal que moi,le Comte Dracula, organise en mon manoir le 31 Octobre au soir. Horreurs et merveilles, danses, buffet extraordinaire, créatures et personnes de tout horizons, j’entends organiser l’une des plus extraordinaire réceptions que les royaumes aient jamais connus..  _

_ Avec mes plus distingués sentiments, _

_ Le Comte Dracula. _

_ PS : la salle de torture sera libre d’utilisation durant toute la durée des festivités.“ _

\- Voilà qui promet d’être intéressant en tout cas. 

\- La salle de torture du comte Dracula, murmura rêveusement l’écorcheur 

C’est ainsi qu’un mois plus tard, le couple se retrouva dans la demeure du prince des vampires. Après avoir salué quelques vampires et valsés sur la musique de la salle de bal, de belles notes classiques qui semblaient sorties d’un autre temps, ils s’ecclipsèrent pour rejoindre la salle de torture dans les geoles du chateau. 

Il y avait à l’intérieur tout ce dont ils auraient put un jour rêver : des fers à marquer, des chaînes, des arracheurs d’ongles, des vierges de fer, … La blonde se saisit de l’un des objets en métal et se tourna vers son vampire. 

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire tienne … définitivement ? 

\- Avec grand plaisir, ma chérie. 

Et tandis qu’au-dessus d’eux, leur hôte faisait quelques pas de danse avec une vampire brune et, probablement aussi folle qu’eux deux, sur une mélodie romantique, des hurlements de douleur et de plaisir retentient dans les cachots. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, qui plus est, les vampires étaient immortels eux. 


End file.
